AddOn, Rily or Trily!
by RFRWeirdos
Summary: This is a joint story, with a joint name that originated on the-n. Rily or Trily? WE DECIDED!


A/N : **This is a join name. This story was posted on , and is currently under construction! We have about six chapters written, and more are coming soon. Enjoy and give us some reviews! **

**This chapter was written by sktrchik34 on the-n.**

Chapter 1: Get Tangled Up In Me

Radio Free Roscoe

The four teens who ran their own radio station after school were sitting on the steps on Henry Roscoe High early on Monday morning.

"Any topic ideas?" Robbie, who's alter-ego was Question Mark, asked the rest of the gang.

"Not any from me..." Ray aka Pronto said.

"I am out..." Travis aka Smog spoke with pure mysteriousness.

"I actually have one." Lily aka Shady Lane directed her attention to Robbie.

"Really?" Robbie spoke with pure surprise, since they had visited every topic they could think of in their own minds.

"Yea, what to do when you're stuck in the middle of a life or death situation." Lily said, subtlety talking of the love triangle growing amongst the group.

"Good idea Lily." Robbie said thanking the only female of teh close groupd of friends.

"I have a question Lil..." Travis said, trying to pick up her subtle clues.

"Sure Travis." Lily said looking at Travis, whom was one of the suitors Lily was to decide between.

"Would this have anything to do with-" Travis was cut off by the first class bell ringing.

"'Ummm talk to you guys at lunch, I have advanced math this morning." Lily said before leaving her place on the stairs and leaving to her first class.

"Hey Swami what were you saying back there?" Ray said with pure curiousity in his voice.

"Nothing, just nothing." Travis said before leaving for his science class. 

"Look Ray, I know this is a bit harsh but, if you had to choose from 2 attractive girls, one who was brilliant and one who was immature... who would you pick?" Robbie said, transforming their own situation.

"Who says I couldn't have both?" Ray said jokingly.

"Who says you could get either..." Robbie spoke, getting a comeback from their situation.

"Just shut it..." Ray told Robbie before they exited to their first class, they both attended History.

!!Later that day at lunch!!

"Hey guys!" Ray said, while approaching Lily, Robbie and Travis at their lunch table.

"Hey" all three responded in unison.

"So Lily, you wanna hang after RFR today at Mickey's?" Ray asked Lily, in a subtle form of asking her out.

"Actually Travis already asked me there, but you wanna come along?" Lily asked to Ray. Ray gave a glance to Travis who was silently screaming "Ray, don't you dare" but he was just giving Ray that look that was like "You-come-along-you-die" look.

"Sure I'd love to!" Ray said before grabbing his sandwich and biting half it off.

"What about you Robbie you in too?" Lily asked the third boy, and the only one who wasn't involved in the love triangle whatsoever. Then both Ray and Travis gave him the "You-come-along-you-die" look.

"Yea, got nothing better to do." Robbie said, just to stop the forming drama, he couldn't handle that again.

"What about Queen of Mean, aren't you doing something with her?" Ray said in a sarcastic evil tone. It landed him a punch on his left arm from Lily and he rubbed his shoulder, then returned his glare to Robbie.

"Me and Kim go together just like Peanut Butter and Ketchup." Robbie said using one of his weirdest analogies ever.

"Who says those don't go together?" Ray said seriously.

"You're Sick!" Lily said in that tone of hers.

"Or food-challenged..." Travis said, trying to make a joke out of it. But what he got was an evil glare from Ray and a small smile from Lily. Soon the lunch bell rang through their ears and the next time they were together was after school in the underground warehouse, where they hosted their Radio Show every weekday from 4-5. Travis soon gave them the signal that they were on the air.

"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering, what do you do when you need to make a life or death situation? Do you go with you're gut feeling? Or do you take the chance that the other option might work out better for you?" Question Mark stated, soon Shady Lane was perked up and she had the perfect answer.

End of Chapter 1

**Okay, so Ava made the profile, and if we forgot anyone, we are deeply sorry, so tell us, (This is LilyR2 BTW)**

**Review! **

**More soon!**


End file.
